Strange Circumstance
by Teh w4nd3r3r
Summary: Watch what happens when a small loss turns into a big win. Transformation fic. Light AshxDawn.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my newest idea as of 2-10-2009...**

* * *

"That was a rather spectacular performance, wouldn't you agree, folks?" the announcer asked over the mic. The audience clapped vigorously in response.

"Yeah! Way to go, Dawn!" Ash yelled from his seat in the audience. He decided to watch her compete in it after Pikachu and the rest of the Pokémon had to be taken to the center when they somehow fell ill. The only Pokémon that didn't catch the disease was Buneary, and she was the participant in Dawn's next side contest.

'I'm sure Dawn is gonna win another ribbon this time. That Ice Beam-Bounce combo looked pretty cool,' Ash thought.

"And we have the results!" the announcer yelled out. "The next eight coordinators will advance to the next round!" The screen began to display the potential coordinators.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...

8...But Dawn's picture was not there…

"Congratulations to all trainers who made it to the next round!" the announcer stated. In response, the audience roared with excitement.

"Hmm…I know that I shouldn't feel sad, but this is just something I can't shake off," Dawn said to herself as she sadly left the stadium. She walked near a fountain and sat on a bench, letting Buneary out of her Pokéball as she did so.

"Bun, buneary," Buneary said as she nuzzled her trainer in an effort to cheer her up.

"Thanks Buneary," Dawn replied. She hugged Buneary before she returned her to her Pokéball. Dawn sat there for a few minutes wondering what went wrong with her performance when Ash came into her view.

"Hey Dawn, are you alright? I was wondering where you went. I couldn't find you anywhere.," Ash stated.

"Sorry, Ash. I was just thinking about the contest. I wonder: what went wrong? Anyways, we should probably go check up on the other Pokémon. Ash," Dawn suggested.

"Oh you're right! Let's go right away!" Ash said, concern making itself evident on his face. With that, the two trainers made a dash for the Pokémon Center.

* * *

When Ash and Dawn visited the Pokèmon Center, they found out that Pikachu had made a recovery and was now fully active.

"I'm not surprised Pikachu recovered quickly. He's got a great trainer, and he's an electric type," Dawn stated, making Ash and Pikachu do bashful shrugs. "Pikachu sure is tough, isn't he? It's almost no wonder Buneary loves him." At this Pikachu didn't know how to react.

"Dawn, do you think everyone will be alright in the morning?" Ash asked, deciding to change the subject.

"I'm sure everyone will be fine. With Nurse Joy and Brock helping them, our Pokémon will get better in no time!" Dawn reassured. "Anyways, the sun's starting to set. I think we should go get some sleep." They began to head upstairs when they were suddenly halted by another Nurse Joy.

"I'm sorry, but these rooms are being used so that your Pokémon can recover. I'm afraid there's no place to sleep here yet," she stated sadly. She really did not want to put anyone out, but she had no choice.

"Oh, that's too bad…but if it means our Pokémon can get better, me and Dawn can handle it. Right, Dawn?" Ash asked her.

"Right, besides it's kinda nice to sleep outside sometimes," Dawn replied.

"Well if you two are ok with it, I'll bring you your supplies." Nurse Joy left the room to obtain the emergency sides.

"Say Ash, do you know where Brock is?" Dawn asked.

"Beats me. He might be upstairs helping out the other Nurse Joy," he replied. A loud groan and a thud startled both trainers as they looked upstairs. "I think Croagunk's awake now," Ash said with a chuckle. Just then Nurse Joy returned.

"Here are your supplies. They're a little…heavy," Nurse Joy said. She was straining to hold the few supplies in her hands, so Ash and Dawn quickly took them. "Is there anything I can do for you two before you go?"

Before anyone could say anything, Ash's stomach growled.

"There is one thing," he replied with a slight chuckle.

* * *

After everyone ate the dinner provided by the first Nurse Joy and Brock, Ash, Dawn, Buneary and Pikachu left the center. They walked into the forest near the center to set up camp. Upon close inspection, the supplies were revealed to be a tent and two sleeping bags. Everyone worked together to set up the camp and gather firewood. When the tasks were done, it was already nightfall and there was a good fire going.

"Hey Dawn, do you think I could become the new Sinnoh Champion?" Ash asked.

"Are you starting to have doubts? I'm sure you'll make it, Ash. After all, you never give up, and you work really hard. Those are actually two things I like about you," Dawn replied after a while of thinking.

"Thanks. I just wanted to hear what you would say," Ash replied. Pikachu and Buneary were sleeping together in the tent already. A moment of silence passed before Dawn spoke up.

"I'm going to take a walk, Ash. I'll see you later," she said.

"Ok. See you in the morning, Dawn. I'm going to sleep," he replied. He went into the tent and quickly dozed off.

* * *

Dawn began to trod through the forest in deep thought.

"I wonder if Ash ever thinks that maybe he should just settle down and stop battling…maybe after he becomes the champion. Probably not," she mumbled to herself, "but it's possible. Hmm…I think I would want to live with him if, for some reason, he can't do that anymore. He needs someone that can look after him because he could get in trouble without me, and I know he would do the same for me. As a friend." Dawn didn't notice that she had stumbled upon a pond, and since she was deep in thought, she continued forward.

"Whaa!" she cried as she fell in. Surfacing quickly, she found out that she fell into a pond. Luckily, she hadn't startled any of the nearby Pokémon to her relief.

"Aw, my clothes are all wet!" she complained as she got out of the water. "Well, I guess I should head back to camp now." Dawn began to shiver, so she decided to walk to camp slowly to avoid catching hypothermia. She saw the camp in the distance and began to quicken her pace when she noticed that she was running a lot faster than she could normally. Something even stranger had happened: a pillar of light had appeared at the camp.

"Huh? Where did that come from?" she asked to no one in particular. The light disappeared as quickly as it came, however. "Are Ash, Buneary and Pikachu okay?" She began to sprint back to camp in her worry, but when she got there, she realized how tired she had become.

'I guess I was more exhausted than I thought. I better put out the fire and call it a night,' she thought. After putting out the fire, she crawled into the tent with her eyes closed and dozed off., unaware of what had happened.

* * *

**I hope you have enjoyed this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ash was the first to wake up the next morning. In his tired state, he felt around for his hat in the dark tent but he couldn't find it and chose to find it later. Rubbing his eyes, he went outside of the tent and stretched.

"Ahhh, a new day. I wonder how everyone's feeling?" he asked himself. Dawn had begun to wake up as well, so she followed Ash out of the tent. When she got out, however, she got the biggest shock of her life.

"Ash? I-is that you?" she asked him nervously.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Dawn?" Ash responded. He turned around and got the same feeling Dawn had. "I…I didn't expect to see any Lucarios around here. Dawn, is that really you?"

"I…think so. But all I see is a Lucario with Ash's voice. What happened to us?"

" "Dawn", I think we should just find some water to look at. I don't know what happened to me, but I want to see it for myself." "Ash" sped off in the direction of the pond that "Dawn" visited. Deciding to get an explanation for all this weirdness, she followed "Ash" almost effortlessly.

* * *

The two "trainers" had finally gotten to the pond. Not bothering to notice anything else, they looked into the water for their reflections, reluctant to see what had become of them. Ash and Dawn finally decided to look at the same time. Oddly enough, the water's reflection revealed a pair of Lucarios, leaving Ash and Dawn in a state of shock.

"So you're a…"Ash trailed off.

"And you're a…" Dawn trailed off. Both former trainers were too shocked to say anything further. For a few moments, not a sound was made in the forest.

"Did this happen last night?" Ash wondered, breaking the silence. "How did this happen?"

"…Ash…I think this pond did something to us," Dawn suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…last night, when I was walking through the forest, I fell into this pond because I wasn't looking around. When I got out, I was shivering and decided to get back to camp. This was when I saw some strange light at camp. It was actually brighter than the fire, so I wanted to rush back to camp. But the light vanished before I could get there, and I felt really tired, so I just crawled into the tent," Dawn explained. "Do you think this pond did this to us?"

"I think so. But I don't know," he responded. Dawn suddenly spotted a brown sign next to the pond.

"What does this sign say? I haven't seen this before. It reads: '**IF THIS WATER IS TOUCHED, THE VIOLATOR SHALL BE TRANSFORMED INTO A Pokémon**.' If I touched it, how did you turn into a Pokemon, Ash?"

"Hey wait, there's more: '**ONE OF THE VIOLATOR'S FRIENDS SHALL BECOME THE SAME Pokémon AS FURTHER PUNISHMENT. TH---**'" Ash had seen what else was there, but he refused to believe it. Dawn saw it and staggered backwards against a tree.

The rest of the sign read, in bold red letters:

**THE TRANSFORMATION CANNOT BE REVERSED**.

"I-is this…this is just a dream, right? Any minute now, I'll wake up, and I'll be back to normal," Ash struggled to say. He was going through intense denial, as was Dawn. This had happened before, but he was able to get out of it. Now…how could he possibly get through this?

Dawn looked as though she was about to totally lose it, but she kept her mouth shut because she didn't want to cause so much worry. She could not bear to look at her new paws, spikes, and fur that replaced all of her human features. She wished they weren't there, but not even wishing could help her (or Ash) now. She directed her glance to Ash, the other new Lucario. She mustered up whatever was left of her confidence and spoke to Ash.

"…Um…Ash…please try to pull yourself together," she managed to say. Without knowing what was going on, she suddenly walked towards him, wrapped her arms around him, and licked his face.

"Wh-what did you just do?" Ash asked, obviously caught off guard.

"I don't know," she replied as she ceased her actions. "I think…my new instincts made me do that. And for some reason, I kinda liked it."

"…I think you are becoming more of a Lucario, Dawn."

"I guess…if I'm going to be stuck like this for the rest of my life, I may as well should just enjoy it. I may not be able to compete in Contests anymore, but there's still no need to worry, right?"

"Well, when you put it that way…but still…I didn't think I would have to give up the Sinnoh League…I worked pretty hard for that…" Ash replied sadly.

"It'll all work out eventually…for both of us. We still have each other. Also, we don't have anything to worry about, right? Maybe it's my new instincts, but I'm starting to think that I was supposed to be with you, Ash," Dawn replied.

"Wow, you're really looking on the bright side of things, aren't you? Maybe you're right, Dawn--there is nothing to worry about anymore."

It was now late in the morning as the two new Lucarios left the area.

"Hey Ash, do you think we should have just left the sign alone?" Dawn wondered.

"Nah. I don't think anyone will mind that we changed it up a little," Ash replied. "You know, we can go anywhere we want to now. I can't shake the feeling that I'm forgetting something though."

"I think I know. Maybe I can try and fix it?" Dawn suggested, letting her Lucario instincts guide her. She closed her eyes and focused her mind. Ash felt compelled to do the same, so he did exactly as Dawn was doing.

* * *

Having been up all night watching the Pokémon, it was no wonder that Brock had fallen asleep. He had collapsed on the floor in exhaustion, unwilling to be bothered, but that wasn't going to happen.

"Brock, can you hear me? It's me, Dawn. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." A voice rang through Brock's mind, making him completely alert.

"Who are you?" he responded with his thoughts.

"Brock, it's me, Dawn. Something happened to me and Ash last night."

"Well, what happened? Is it bad?"

"I wouldn't really say bad, exactly…" At that point, Ash had found his way into the conversation.

Brock, me and Dawn…something happened to us that you would probably not believe," Ash said.

"Would any of you please tell me? I would like to know sometime this year," Brock stated impatiently.

"…We were both turned into Lucarios," Ash and Dawn replied together.

"…You've got to fill me in on what happened. I need to know what happened to you two," Bfrock responded It sounded ridiculous to him.

"Right," Dawn replied. Brock continued to lie there while he was filled in on what happened, occasionally asking a question to confirm his suspicions.

* * *

When that mental talk was over, Brock still couldn't believe that this all happened.

"I've got one more question: what are you going to do now? Now that you two are becoming more and more like Lucarios, what are you going to do?" he asked.

"I don't know…Pikachu and all of the other Pokémon already know what happened to me and Dawn, and they sound like they're ok with it," Ash replied.

"I could take care of you two if you want," Brock suggested. "Of course, if you feel that you can live on your own, I won't stop you. Just be careful."

"Don't worry Brock, as long as I'm with Ash, nothing bad is gonna happen . No need to worry!" Dawn reassured. With that, the mental conversation ended, leaving Brock in a mental daze. He got up, shook his head, and left the room to spread the word.

* * *

"Oh look, it's high noon now. We really spent a long time talking to Brock, didn't we?" Dawn questioned.

"Yeah," Ash replied. "You know, you look a lot sharper to me now. It's probably because of my senses." The pair had returned to the mysterious pond by this time. It had become apparent that it had mysterious powers due to the fact that it was now glowing.

"I could say the same for you, Ash," Dawn replied. "Have you noticed that our clothes are gone?"

"Well, we have fur now. I don't think we need clothes anymore." Ash then pulled her close to him and licked her face, this time on purpose.

"Ash, I don't think I can remember what it was like to be human anymore. How about we just go off on our own together?" Dawn said. Ash had chosen to let go for now.

"Yeah. Let's find a new home," Ash replied, already dashing in some random direction. Dawn chased after him excitedly.

* * *

'How am I going to tell Professor Oak…?' Brock wondered. It was going to be a long day…

* * *

**Enjoyed this story? Disliked it? Whatever it is, tell me please.**


End file.
